Electric Beauty Lafiel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40695 |no = 1246 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 28, 35, 42, 49, 56, 91 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 25 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 28, 35, 42, 49, 56, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 18, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 28, 35, 42, 49, 56, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 18, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 6, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Goddess of another world with advanced mechanical technology. She learned that one of the humans she protected crossed to another world and was attempting to build something known as a "Mock God." Feeling that this would spell tragedy for humanity, she followed their trail to the other world, bringing her weapon of mass destruction with her. Two deities had been resurrected as Mock Gods there, but she entrusted their handling to her subordinate and followed another presence... One that she had sensed behind conflicts since long ago. |summon = Because your goals are vague, you strive to grow and move forward. Humans lead amazing lives... |fusion = Immense will and power... I guess even humans use it as well. Yet I still care for humanity... |evolution = You say you will lead me to new heights? Indeed, you are a human... | hp_base = 3974 |atk_base = 1571 |def_base = 1712 |rec_base = 1601 | hp_lord = 5814 |atk_lord = 2142 |def_lord = 2325 |rec_lord = 2199 | hp_anima = 6556 |rec_anima = 2001 |atk_breaker = 2340 |def_breaker = 2127 |def_guardian = 2523 |rec_guardian = 2100 |def_oracle = 2226 |rec_oracle = 2496 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Divine Magnetic Field |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def, max HP & negates critical damage |lstype = Defense/Hit Points |bb = Tetra Structure |bbdescription = 12 combo Thunder attack on all foes, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = Fills 1-2 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Fortuitous Magnetism |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = Fills 1-2 BC per Spark & fills 4-7 BC when hit |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |evofrom = 40694 |evointo = 40696 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Advanced Entities |addcatname = Lafiel2 }}